La Coyote
La Coyote is a Hispanic Wrestler. His main rival is El Bombardero for he has gone above and beyond to defeat La Coyote. Early Life Not much of La Coyote's past is known. Becoming the Fist of Goodness At age of 23 La Coyote became a wrestler. La Coyote quickly went to the top and fought El Bombardero, The World's Strongest Man. La Coyote won the match and award. He rode a limo home. Their was a police officer at his house who explained that both of his parents were missing. La Coyote tracked down a kiddnapper that captured them and defeated him. "La Coyote" the Hero La Coyote continued in the wrestling bussiness and fought more and more other wrestlers including Imitación, águila, Extranjero, Guardabosque, Piedra Militar, El Reptil, Señor de la Máquina, Trueno Guerrero, Rey de la Ciudad, Señor Ocho Brazos and the most dangerous El Bombardero. Before retiring La Coyote also fought Aguijón, El Escarabajo and Hombre de Fuego. A Retired Wrestler La Coyote's true name was reavealed to be Juan Gonzales when he retires. He decides to go to college and makes several new freinds. While Juan was in College, El Bombardero made a group of thugs to defeat him. At one point Juan was kidnapped by La Bombardero, though Juan signaled help and had El Bomberado's memory of being a wrestler erased. Rey de la Ciudad started criminal activity and was stopped by La Coyote. Rejection Señor Ocho Brazos also started in criminal activity. When La Coyote tried to stop him Señor Ocho Brazos murdered his girlfreind and blamed La Coyote for the death. La Coyote continued to fight crime in secret. Then his enemy's included Cuerno de la Cabeza, Varken (A Vampire) and The Monster Manikin. He eventually ran into El Bombardero's son. Though he defeated the son rather easily. Returning to the Wrestling Ring Eventually La Coyote returned to wrestling and fought an old enemy named Imitación. Imitación turned into a perfect duplicate of La Coyote. This time La Coyote killed Imitación and was banned from the wrestling league for life. The Fusion Chemical La Coyote became partners with a heroine called El oso Pardo. Together they fought crime. But eventually El Oso Pardo moved. La Coyote was captured by The Overlord to fight in a Shadow War. The Overlord decided La Coyote needed too become stronger so he gave him The Fusion Chemical. The Fusion Chemical nearly doubled his strength. After that he returned to his demision and was attacked by a villian called El Gato de la Selva and was saved by his old freind El oso Pardo. Then, La Coyote's girlfreind came over on a date. During the date El Gato de la Selva attacked but was defeated. By then La Coyote was huge in the world of superheros helping over a billion heroes. An alien came to earth named Alien Ultramix. La Coyote defeated Alien Ultramix and had him trapped in jail. Then another alien villian named Graa came to earth, La Coyote called for help from the alliance to defeat this alien. La Coyote's Fusion Chemical came to the final affect for two weeks allowing La Coyote to shoot lasers out of his hands and fly. Then the fusion chemical completely vanished with no sideaffects. The Return of Imitación La Coyote eventually found out that Imitación had made a clone of himself and is still alive. When La Coyote shows to the wrestling league that he isn't a murderer, he joined in the wrestling league again, and for the moment stops being a crime fighter. The Return of El Bombardero El Bombardero rejoins the wrestling league and defeats La Coyote and retakes his role as World's Strongest Man. The Aliance asks La Coyote to join their team, but he refuses. La Coyote's girlfreind is kidnapped and he saves her and returns to fighting crime. One Hero, Two Worlds La Coyote's manager warns him that a deadly assassin named Garras de las Sombras is trying to kill him. La Coyote ignores the warning. Then when Garras de las Sombras tries to assassinate La Coyote is nearly killed, and would have been if his manager didn't sacrifice himself. La Coyote finally decided to join The Alliance, and also continued to wrestle. Garras de las Sombras tries to assassinate him again and luckily fails, though the threat cause La Coyote to use the Fusion Chemical. Identity Reavealed! After the affects of the Fusion Chemical, La Coyote got a robot suit and unmasked himself on live television. Though because of his family name reavealed put his parents in many threats. His father was assassinated and his mother was severely injured. Spells and Magic To heal his mom La Coyote tracked down Mr. Magic. But Mr. Magic couldn't help. The creators of ROBOGUY sent 200$ to help pay medical but it still isn't enough. La Coyote runs into his old magic rival named Varken and was given an offer. Varken would have everbody forget and his mom healed for La Coyote's Girlfreind who he was also in love with. This spell weaved through the fabric of time and put La Coyote into the the sideaffects of the Fusion Chemical. Return of the Alien Ultramix Alien Ultramix broke out of jail and join the Dark Alliance that was lead by El Bombardero. El Bomberado made Alien Ultreamix's costume identical to La Coyote, so La Coyote reaveals his identity to the Alliance. La Coyote began to have battles with The Dark Alliance. But, when El Bomberado's son atempts to kill his father La Coyote stops him. Marriage Eventually La Coyote married El oso Pardo who moved back to Mexico. Together they redefeated Señor Ocho Brazos and fought a new villian named El Dr. mortal and many old and new villians alike. The mariage worked out. But eventually La Coyote had to put his duty in front of his love. Return of Señor Ocho Brazos El Bomberado and Señor Ocho Brazos made a team of thougs to assassinate La Coyote and El oso Pardo. The team contained many of La Coyote's enemies. They kidnapped El oso Pardo and would've killed La Coyote if his freind Fireball (leader of future fighters) hadn't sacrificed himself. Becoming the Future Fighter La Coyote then became the leader of the Future Fighters. With the future fighters he fought Imitación, Señor Ocho Brazos and many more villians. He became good friends with the fellow future fighters and saved El oso Pardo. Alien Invasion La Coyote and Anti-Ultramix fought a whole alien invasion with help from the Future Fighters, El oso Pardo and Doom-Devil. They at first were failingbut then discovered that the aliens would burn in water. Heving trouble rounding up the aliens, La Coyote called for help from the Aliance. Señor Ocho Brazos' Final Attack Señor Ocho Brazos placed a bomb in the middle of the earth to blow up and destroy the world after he died. La Coyote killed Señor Ocho Brazos. But then found out about the bomb to blow up in a month, La Coyote, El oso Pardo and Klammer (from the alliance,) tryed to deactivate the bomb, but it needed voice reconination. La Coyote sent El oso Pardo and Klammer to get the city's ready and he'd try everything to deactivate it. When the bomb blew up it destroyed half of the world including Mexico. With the failure stuck in his head La Coyote almost gave up being a hero. The Future Fighters asked him to go on a space campaign with them. After much think La Coyote said yes. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Character in the Alliance Category:Character in the Future Fighters Category:Wrestler